


Explanation

by MA_96



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 'friends' for now but who knows, Gen, some sexual undertones i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_96/pseuds/MA_96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniil visits Seb to apologise for his actions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanation

Under cover of darkness, Daniil wandered between motorhomes, hands in pockets. He’d decided to visit Sebastian, hopefully settle any tension left over from the race at Sochi. He was still smarting from how quickly Max had been able to establish dominance in his place, winning from his first race in the Red Bull. Daniil could slap himself at how things had suddenly changed, but knew that there was little he could do except do his best for the team. Eventually finding Sebastian’s door, he knocked and stood back, glancing around. The door opened a little, the German’s face peering from behind it. 

“Daniil…”

“I’m not here to argue, I want to apologise. Please let me in”

The German slowly opened his door and let the young Russian inside, quickly locking it behind him. Everything inside amazed Daniil to the point where he couldn’t even think to speak. The interior was stunning, something he should expect from a team like Ferrari. He didn’t register the other man sit down until there was a cough behind him.

“You wanted to talk? Take a seat, feel free”

Daniil sat down on a plush armchair, eyed expectantly by his host. “I’m sorry for shunting you out of the race at Sochi. The time before that was just racing, but then it was inexcusable. You know how it feels to want to fight, we all have that need. It’s unfortunate that my style cost me my seat for the rest of the season. Anyway, just know that I accept my faults” he said with a sigh.

Sebastian shifted in his seat. While he could believe that the Russian was sincere, it didn’t change what had happened. Neither of them would get the lost points, nor would Daniil be swapped back into Red Bull. Following Max’s win last time out, there was no chance. But he could empathise to an extent; things happen easily in the heat and excitement of a race, tensions can rise, small mistakes are intensified, things go wrong. 

“Okay, okay. I can respect your views, and admire you for coming to see me” he said, seeing a look of relief come over Daniil’s face.

The Russian clasped his hands together, then leant back. He hadn’t been expecting confrontation, but neither was he expecting for the German to just accept his reasoning. There had to be something else, an ace that the Ferrari driver had up his sleeve just to keep things sweet between them. “Maybe I was thinking that you wouldn’t be so understanding. Thank you” he replied with a slight smile. 

Sebastian cocked his head, knowing that he’d still got an upper hand over the Red Bull driver. “I’m a patient man, Daniil. I know how it feels to want to make that dive up the inside, that sneaky move on the guy in front. I get it” he mused.

Daniil’s eyes widened a little as the hint of a smirk came over the other man’s face. The look was suggestive, inviting a reaction. For a split second, he wondered if this conversation was going in a different direction, if Sebastian was leading him on or plying him for sex. 

“What’s wrong?” came the suddenly soft question.

“I didn’t come here to be seduced into keeping things clean, Seb” Daniil warned.

The German waved his hands, sitting back with a sigh. “Well…if you won’t oblige, I’m sure Max will. If he’s as good in bed as he is behind the wheel then wow, it was well worth him getting your seat” he said, rolling his eyes.

Daniil blinked slowly, standing up. He didn’t like what Sebastian was getting at, but if a quick fumble meant he’d be left alone for his actions then surely one time wouldn’t hurt. He went over to the smirking German and stared until he also stood up, both of them holding a stare until Sebastian laughed and slapped the Russian on the shoulder. 

“Oh, Daniil…I’m joking with you! Come on, a drink before you go? I have plenty in the fridge” he assured, turning to fetch a glass.

The Russian sighed, even more relieved than he had been just minutes earlier. How could he have thought sex an option? Was he really so sure of how he was and how he felt? This gave him food for thought as he drank, then made his way back to his own motorhome. Maybe it was best to keep out of Sebastian’s way, and avoid collisions at all costs. Not only for the sake of his job but also for the sake of his mind. No more crashes, no more questions. It was as simple as that.


End file.
